


【翔松】【如愿】

by Earsss



Category: non - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-11
Updated: 2019-07-11
Packaged: 2020-06-26 10:28:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19766314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Earsss/pseuds/Earsss
Summary: 三禁禁上真真猫化⚠️严重ooc预警⚠️





	【翔松】【如愿】

【翔松】【如愿】

1）

这个早上跟其他早上差不太多。

队友们都在开始了日常rank的一天，林炜翔刚开了一把，教练走近弯腰问他：“刘青松呢？”

“他感冒了，今天请假一天。”

刘青松不轻易抱病喊痛，战马忍不住多关心了几句。

“他说他睡一觉就能好，先等他休息吧。”林炜翔装作淡定回答，实际上已经悄悄漏了几个小兵。

战马点头走开后林炜翔才长呼出一口气。

2）

就在两个小时前，林炜翔被室友粗暴唤醒。

“卧槽！？林炜翔林炜翔！！”

刘青松在摸到头顶上奇怪的东西的时候禁不住惊呼出声，接下来就是喊出声室友的名字。

昨天晚上电闪雷鸣淅淅沥沥下了一个晚上的雨，林炜翔睡得跟猪别无二样，这下却被刘青松几声惊呼扰乱了睡眠，他迷迷糊糊睁开眼睛往刘青松方向看去，哪儿知道迎面而来的是一个巨型大头娃娃。

“撕……”林炜翔被砸中发出抽气声，才认认真真坐起来揉眼睛。

“怎么……”他的‘了’字都没出口，就看见了刘青松头上的两只明显不属于人类的耳朵。

“卧槽，你他妈变成了妖怪哦。”

林炜翔被刘青松狠狠骂了一顿，什么祖宗十八代都被拉出来问候一番，最后只能跟焉了的蔬菜一样耷拉着头坐在床上乖乖巴拉刘青松的发顶，仔细帮他看他这双多出来的耳朵是怎么一回事。

耳朵根部跟头皮紧密结合，在他的揉搓下还会不自然的抖动，根本不像什么人闲来无聊的恶作剧，反而像是它们天生就长在此，天赐的完美礼物。

白色的尾巴也在裤子的边缘显露出来，毫无生气蜷在深色的床单上。

“这是怎么回事啊？？”

林炜翔看不出来个所以然，毛茸茸的耳朵手感不错，他又撸了两把，刘青松低着头扣着自己的指甲，也不知道该怎么办。

“训练时间快要到了。”刘青松抿着嘴说出来一句。

“你这样怎么去？”

刘青松说不出来什么话，只好默不作声。

“你待在房间吧，我帮你请个假。”

这耳朵跟尾巴，总要想出点什么解决办法才好。

3）

林炜翔还是放心不下，结束一把游戏就非要找个借口溜进房间看看那个有一对新长出来耳朵的人。

刘青松睡得很熟，黑色发顶露出一点毛茸茸的白，耳朵警惕地竖着。却根本没听见他的接近，只一动不动蜷在被子里，让人听见低低的呼吸声。

他伸手揉揉他的耳朵。

这东西会自己缩回去吗？是怎么长出来的？会不会对身体有危害啊？

瞬间一大堆问题浮现，他手里不自觉用了点力气，被子里的人发出不耐烦的气音

“嗯……要睡觉……”

林炜翔把手缩回去，又帮他压了压被子才离开。

4）

林炜翔提着粥，蹑手蹑脚打开房间的门，房间里面一盏灯都没有，昏暗的看不真切，他只能借着外面走道的光看着床上鼓起来小小的一只。

那应该是刘青松吧，他想，打开了一盏小灯就迈步走进房间。

还带着温热的粥被放置在床头，林炜翔就伸手掀开被子想要把他喊醒。

他可能从一开始就不应该这样做。

刘青松眼睛紧闭眼角蓄着泪，皮肤都泛着一层情欲的颜色。他身上只穿着一件纯白的宽松T恤，可衣服的下摆被他叼在嘴巴里，并没有起到任何遮羞的作用，反而露出大片潮红的皮肤。

他双腿大张，性器半硬蹭在他的腿根，湿漉漉地看起来已经高潮过一次，一只手直接摸索到了后面的穴洞，一声不响容纳了两个指尖。白色的尾巴还缠在腿根，助纣为虐地邀请别人来入侵这淫荡的身体。

林炜翔只能强迫自己挪开视线咳嗽了几下。

“咳咳……”

刘青松忽然从梦中惊醒，睁眼看见林炜翔站在他床边，他慌忙坐起身子来把衣服的下摆重新整理好，把性器跟穴洞甚至尾巴都藏在宽松的衣服里，还装作若无其事在衣服上擦拭着手指上黏腻的肠液。

“吃粥吧……”

“嗯……”

塑料盒盖子被小心翼翼打开，一块块白花花的鱼片融在粥里，面上还有几片绿油油的葱花。猫喜欢吃鱼，林炜翔点个外卖都格外用心，可刘青松却不敢抬头看他，只低着头看着翠绿的葱花。

“我跟他说了不要放葱的。”

“没关系。”

被室友看见自己自慰这种事情实属丢脸，刘青松低着头任由两只小耳朵在空气中颤抖，尾巴也从宽松的下摆钻出来晃晃悠悠。

小小的塑料勺子才碰到唇边刘青松就赶忙拿开，明明应该是合适的温度，却被烫到舌头。

“撕……烫。”

舌尖瑟缩伸出口腔想要多接触一下空调的冷风，下一秒却被含住交换了一个亲吻，刘青松的眼睛还瞪得大大的似乎有些不可思议，不管瞳孔如何聚焦却也只看见一个熟悉的鼻尖。

他手里的粥被另一双手扶住，然后安置到另一个地方，他整个人被林炜翔搂在怀里，手心空空落落的只能扶着林炜翔的肩膀，摆出一副欲拒还迎的姿势。他的唇舌似乎是甜的，诱惑勾引着林炜翔吞得更深。

林炜翔衣服的单薄布料被抓出来一道道折痕，他们的身体严丝合缝贴在一起，脑袋似乎有些缺氧了，隔着衣服在他肩膀印出来一点痕迹用着力气推，嘴唇才不舍地分开。

刘青松艳红的嘴唇被润湿，手臂还挂在脖颈，睫毛都被泪水打湿而黏在一起，一副被主人遗弃，街边被淋湿的流浪小猫模样。

他们不该这样。

刘青松早在他们相遇时就计算好了他们的轨迹，应该是密不可分的队员，秉烛夜谈的朋友。

他们应该共同走一条双人路，然后成为彼此婚礼上的伴郎，以最完美的身份守护对方的一生。

他们应该以两条平行线的方式并肩而行到遥远的未来，而不是未来贪图那一点点互相交汇的时间而进行无结果的豪赌。

“粥应该好了吧？”

刘青松松开了手，侧过头看了眼粥，粥的表面还有一点撩人的热气在徐徐上升，刘青松看得不真切，只觉得这热气模糊眼睛。

“还没。”

林炜翔的手探进了他宽松的衣服，直接触摸上他腰间细腻的肌肤，惊起一片颤栗，尾巴软绵绵扣住他的手腕似乎想要制止着陌生的触感，却没有任何实际用处，还被反握在手里一同摩擦着他的背部。

呻吟声又被堵在喉咙，只勉强在唾液满溢出来的时候泄露出一些，刘青松感觉自己的脑袋沉呼呼的，身体每一个细胞都在喊着缺氧，他却避无可避。

单薄的衣服被脱掉，他跪在林炜翔身上有些急切地解开林炜翔的皮带，金属摩擦声混在急促的呼吸声里显得暧昧非常。刘青松的皮肤白白嫩嫩，锁骨跟脊椎骨却明显得很，林炜翔的指尖从他的尾根往上顺着骨头抚摸，几乎能触到皮肤下嶙峋的骨节。

‘他好瘦。’

然后手用力把他往自己方向摁，在锁骨印下一个个清淡的吻。

刘青松的背脊弯得像座年久失修的桥，挺着胸膛把乳珠往林炜翔嘴边靠，林炜翔的裤子只脱了一点，性器从裤头解开的缝隙露出来，他小腹的黏腻似乎是林炜翔的性器擦上去的，透明的粘液黏糊糊糊着他的肚脐眼，又直接流到他下体沾湿他浅淡的毛发。

林炜翔张嘴含住了刘青松的乳珠，舌头轻重不分舔弄，他听着刘青松抑制着的呻吟，突然发狠咬了一下他的乳尖。一点点疼痛让刘青松昏沉的脑袋稍微清醒了些

他们不可以这样的。

他想把林炜翔推开，却在下一秒林炜翔两只修长的手指埋入肉穴的时候放弃了全部抵抗。

松松软软的淫荡肉穴轻而易举就吞入了他两根手指，还任由他在里面搅弄出啧啧的水声，肠液打湿了他的指头甚至手掌。

林炜翔舔舐着他的乳尖，在他胸前留下红痕，体内的手指比他自己的更粗壮修长，还一秒不停抠挖搜索着他的敏感点。刘青松双膝跪不稳，摇摇晃晃地只能扶着林炜翔的肩，他往前靠一点就像是把乳肉往林炜翔嘴巴里送去，往后一点又像是贪婪地吞食着不属于自己的指尖。

进退两难。  
像极了他们现在的处境。

指尖在捣弄到某一个点时，刘青松似乎颤抖得更加厉害，连紧咬着的下唇都快要沁出来点点血迹。

林炜翔凑上去亲了他的脸颊。

“你可以咬着我。”

刘青松没能理解这话的意思，直到林炜翔的手指抽出来，换了性器顶端抵在他的穴口他才后知后觉。

林炜翔性器的大小他不是没见过，是那种看了一眼又偷偷躲在被窝里红了脸的尺寸。

“不能……进不去的……”刘青松的声音带着点惊恐。

林炜翔一言不发，抱着他换了个位置。

刘青松感觉瞬间天旋地转，他被压在薄薄的被褥里，被迫双腿大张撅起臀部，显出猫科动物发情时求偶的姿态，毛茸茸的尾巴不安地左右摇摆着却被林炜翔无视，只扶着他的性器往穴洞里面埋。

本来应该感到疼痛的肠肉却欢快地接受了着外来的异物，只紧紧包裹着他，呻吟早已经超越了临界点，按捺不涌出来。

“别……”

刘青松双手扯着褶皱的床单被褥往前爬，想要逃脱背后的人，却被残忍拉回身下开始规律地律动，肠液争先恐后随着性器的进入而挤出，腿根都被打湿，顺着肌肤流了一道道痕迹。甚至还滴落在深色床单上洇出层层水印。

林炜翔像是野兽一样跟他狂乱交合。

到性事的最后，刘青松声音已经沙哑，只能一遍遍喊着伏在他身上的人的姓名似是乞求怜悯。高撅起的臀部还在摇摇晃晃吞食着性器，不知道是为了逃避快感还是增加快感。前端的性器被操弄到高潮，精液喷射在床单上，留下一道道痕迹。

林炜翔把刘青松用宽厚的毛巾包住。

他还没帮他洗澡，体液汗水都混杂黏在他身体上，即使用宽厚的毛巾层层包裹也不过是欲盖弥彰。

他软软靠在林炜翔怀里，林炜翔把重新加热过的粥舀了一勺，靠近他嘴边。

他尝了一点。

“还烫吗？”

“烫。”

林炜翔把勺子移到自己嘴边吹凉，才又放到他唇边。

Tbc


End file.
